A Bullet in Her Heart
by AGirlWithTheBrokenSmile
Summary: She wondered if the pain would ever go away. Teddy/Victoire, based on Carrie Underwood's "Just A Dream."


**A Bullet in Her Heart**

**By: AGirl****WithTheBrokenSmile**

* * *

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen. _

_All dressed in white; going to the church that night._

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat. _

_Sixpence in a shoe; something borrowed, something blue. _

_And when the church doors opened up wide, she put her veil down,_

_trying to hide the tears. Oh, she just couldn't believe it. _

_She heard the trumpets from the military band, and _

_the flowers fell out of her hands. _

She remembers the first day perfectly.

She remembers how, on the same day she turned eighteen, he got down on one knee and poured out every word that she'd always hoped to hear, though she'd never been positive if she'd ever receive them. She had said yes, of course. She'd done everything that a normal girl would do. She had cried, squealed and laughed like there was nothing in the world that could change the happiness she felt.

(Yeah, if only)

She remembers the second day.

It was two weeks after her eighteenth birthday. He had wanted a wedding right away. He didn't want to wait, and while that might have upset other girls, she was flattered in every way possible. It only proved that he loved her even more than she thought.

As she walked down the aisle, she could feel the tears slowly beginning to form. She wasn't sad-of course she wasn't. In fact, she was the opposite. She was positively ecstatic.

She just couldn't belive that it was finally happening.

She stumbled a few times as she walked, and at one point, the flowers slipped from her sweaty hands. Blushing horribly, she had picked them up and kept right on going, keeping her eyes on the front of the church. She wouldn't let a few trips ruin this day.

Nothing could ruin it. This would last forever, she was sure.

(But nothing lasts forever)

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever. Now I'll never know. _

_I can't even breath. _

_It's like I'm looking from a distance; standing in the background._

_Everybody's saying, "He's not coming home, now."_

_This can't be happening to me. _

_This is just a dream._

The third day might have been the worst.

She was sitting on her couch at home, when a pop filled the room. Sitting up in surprise, she blinked in confusion when she saw her Uncle Harry standing in front of her. She didn't have time to say a single word before he said the words.

"He's dead."

One thing that she doesn't remember is the feeling that entered her body. She remembers bits and pieces, but not much. She went numb, for one thing, and it took her ages to process the words.

She doesn't remember what she said, or how she said it. Now, after so many years, it only comes up as a big blank - a big blank that haunts her mind, every second of every day.

She remembers the day after the news, though. Yes - that day, she remembers perfectly well. She sat on that couch, not moving a muscle.

This couldn't be happening.

This was just a dream.

Any second, she would wake up in her nice, warm bed, with him lying next to her, just as it always had been.

No, this simply _wasn't happening_.

_The preacher man said, "Let us bow our heads and pray._

_Lord, please lift his soul, and heal this hurt."_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang_

_the saddest song that she ever heard. _

_Then they handed her a folded up flag and_

_she held on to all she had left of him. _

_Oh, what could've been. _

_And then the guns rang one last shot,_

_and it fell like a bullet in her heart._

No, the third day wasn't the worst. The fourth nearly killed her.

She remembers the funeral like nothing else.

Everyone was dressed in black. She swears, to this day, that she didn't see a single white piece of cloth.

(Or a single smile.)

It wasn't raining, like in those cliché funerals. Never the less, the sky was darker than anything she'd ever seen, and the howling wind almost drowned out the preacher's words.

Almost.

She could still hear the words, but she didn't pay any attention to them. She kept her head bowed, and her eyes closed. She only opened them when she felt someone nudge her side. Her head snapped up, and in front of her was an auror. He was holding a folded up flag - it was the kind that the family received when an auror was killed in action.

_Killed in action_.

She could barely even think the words without her heart stopping.

Reaching out with trembling hands, she took the flag and held onto it tightly.

It was all she had left, and she didn't plan on letting it go.

After the auror took his place, he, along with two other men, lifted up their wands, and a stream of red sparks flew into the sky, lighting up the darkness for a split second.

When they fell, it was if a bullet was piercing her heart.

She wondered if the pain would ever go away.

(It never did)

* * *

**Wow. I just wrote a decent Teddy/Victoire. That's really weird. Like, I didn't run her into the ground. **

**Don't worry, though, you Teddy/Dom lovers. They will always be my OTP. **

**Reviews would be lovely. **

**:)**

**-Lily**

**P.S.**

**If you sneezed while reading this, bless _you_!**

**P.P.S.**

**All rights go to Carrie Underwood for the song. I do not own it. **


End file.
